


偷点儿土

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M, mperg, 中文, 补档 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: 补档片段





	偷点儿土

笑完后的布鲁斯：“所以你为什么去偷土？”  
躺他怀里的克拉克答非所问：“我不是只出不进！”  
布鲁斯一愣，嗯了一声，“当然，进得可多了。”他舔了一下克拉克软软的耳垂，暗示意味十足的拍拍人家的屁股。  
克拉克偏了偏头躲开他的舌头，瞪了他一眼，手脚并用的爬到沙发另一端。布鲁斯不依不挠的凑上去，将人展开手脚压在身下。  
克拉克惊叫：“布鲁斯！”  
布鲁斯含含糊糊的哼哼两声，低头封住他的嘴：“让我看看你多能进。”  
克拉克红着脸喘气，看着布鲁斯漂亮的蓝眼睛着了迷，不知不觉的伸手去解了他皮带，掏出那东西，笑得眉眼弯弯：“这个绝对没问题。”  
布鲁斯手脚迅速的扒了他衣裤，在他股缝磨磨蹭蹭的蹭动胯部，双手揉捏上那对丰软的乳肉。克拉克环住布鲁斯背部，探头去亲吻他的脸颊耳畔，敞开大腿邀请他：“进来……”  
布鲁斯如他所愿，挺胯冲了进去。  
湿湿软软的肠肉服帖的包裹上来，吸得来犯者一个激灵。布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的翘屁股：“别这么刺激我，亲爱的。”  
克拉克哼唧一声，坏心眼儿的迎着对方的撞击摆动腰胯，嘴巴也不闲着的凑上去索吻。  
“我爱你，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克呜呜叫着紧紧抱住布鲁斯。  
“我也爱你，克拉克。”  
克拉克感动的大声哭叫：“呜呜呜用力干我布鲁斯！”  
布鲁斯拉起他的大腿更加用力的干他，一边干一边想今天的克拉克怎么这么动情？  
然后他听见那句差点儿让他萎掉的话：“呜呜呜就算你以后破产欠了三千五百亿不会工作不会赚钱也不会做家务只有我为了你们累得要死要活的我也不会离开你的呜呜呜呜我爱你呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
布鲁斯目瞪口呆的看着他哭了起来。  
这绝对，不是，他，把克拉克，干，哭的。  
“诶不……”  
布鲁斯在诧异中一泻千里。  
这绝对是……他历史上最快的一次……


End file.
